


Serenade

by teaseofnight



Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun and the moon both reign in the sky. One brings about the day, the other the night. They are the cast within this serenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpopismydrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/gifts).



_Kyuhyun clung to his mother as he watched darkness creep over the beautiful sky, replacing it with a shadow of what it was and the beauty it held. His grip on his mother tightened as he watched the young boy before him lift up his arms, covering the former day completely, replacing the sun with a silver orb, a faint ring of light surrounding its shape. Black inked the sky, spreading out until nothing of its former day remained._

_Darkness grew, covering the land and Kyuhyun desperately wished for the sunlight to return._

_His vision was black – he was scared._

_And so he raised the sun, watching the harmony break before him as the darkness shattered like glass, the pieces falling from the sky._

            The sun and the moon both reign in the sky. One brings about the day, the other the night.

            It was a simple piece of harmony that remained true after centuries. It was how the people lived and thrived, coexisting with each other despite the two elements in the sky. Such complete opposites, yet so similar in many ways – they bring about light, they give life.

            So beautiful in their delivery, they are the protectors – the gates. They are harmonious as they cannot balance with one gone. It was a way of life – a simple rule.

            But then an accident – an eclipse – occurred.

            The sun had covered the moon, and the moon had shattered. Pieces of the night had fallen, leaving broken fragments left within the darkness of the sky. And the moon – the moon had been broken, left within phases of cycles before it can be full, and then broken again. Never again can the moon ever stay full like its counterpart – a shadow of its former glory. The shattered night took much to repair, lost within its own shadows while the sun ruled the day sky, casting its light within the sapphire sea it floated in.

            Since that night, the two princes from the Sun and Moon kingdoms had never seen each other again as it was decided it was too dangerous for them to be together. The Sun prince had been scolded and reprimanded, taught to use his powers only to lift the sun for the day – not the night. It was only right for the darkness to take its place, replacing its bright beauty with a beauty of its own. But the prince did not understand, too scared of the darkness and unsure of what it meant. It was foreign – the black moon did nothing to quell his fears.

            The Moon prince had to rest and recover, his magic shattered along with the night and moon. The eclipse had affected him the most as the sun covered the moon, shielding its silvery glow with a dark haze. Wounded and weak, he had lost his connection to the moon and its glory, slowly regaining it as he worked hard to make his magic strong again. Even for a few days in a month, he wanted to show the world the moon and its beauty.

            Neither prince saw each other again.

            Neither wanted to.

            It was too dangerous. One was afraid of the darkness, the other too weak to dwell in it warm glow.

            But fate had other plans as it finally decided for the Sun and the Moon to meet each other once more, hoping to restore its former harmony and if possibly, make the Sun realize the night was beautiful in its own way.

\---

            Kyuhyun clutched the fabric of his cloak tightly in his hand, trying his best to control the fear he felt at being outside of the palace when it was close for him to bring down the sun. He had been dragged out to enjoy the festivities by his older brother, the older claiming it would do him some good to interact with their people. Though the younger had entertained the idea and went along with it, his fear still revealed itself whenever the thought of staying out past sunset consumed him. It was a foolish fear, he often told himself, as his light of sun was strong enough to cause the darkness to fade. However, his memories of the past – his punishment – often came forth in his mind, reminding him of the consequences of possibly causing another eclipse.

            It was already too kind for the Moon Kingdom to allow him to let the sun linger within the sky for another hour as it cascaded into sunset, multi-colored lights painting the horizon. So long as the sun was lowered, the Moon Kingdom had no qualms with keeping it up for another hour. But that was it – just another hour. Any longer and it would ruin the harmony once again.

            Taking a few deep breaths, Kyuhyun tried to enjoy the remaining activities, his confusion showing at seeing more and more people arriving at the festival. Given his tendency to escape to his room before sunset, he always assumed everyone did the same, not wanting to witness the night.

            He was snapped out of his confusion when he felt a touch against his elbow, spinning around quickly. Calming down upon seeing his older brother, Kyuhyun made a face and lightly slapped his arm.

            “That was uncalled for,” he hissed out, earning a light laugh.

            Wrapping an arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder, Eunhyuk tugged him close to his side. “Don’t worry, dear brother,” he said, voice filled with amusement. “You’re very jumpy tonight.”

            Kyuhyun gave him a look, clutching his cloak even tighter. “It is almost time for sundown. That means I have to lower the sun very soon. You and I both know very well I do not like the night, brother.”

            “Ah, but you see, I believe it is high time for you to lose that fear,” the older said, waving a finger. “You are an adult now, Kyuhyun. It is time for you to see what the night life is truly about.”

            Finally realizing his brother’s intentions, the young prince’s expression soured as he hit him again, earning a sound of protest. He scowled at his brother. “What gave you the right? Does Mother—”

            “Yes,” came the immediate reply, causing Kyuhyun to gape. “Honestly, it was hers and Father’s idea. They believe that your fear of night is absolutely ridiculous now given the fact that you and the Moon prince have been avoiding each other since that lovely incident, and that in itself is bringing harm.”

            Kyuhyun scoffed. “How is it harming anything? I just refuse to see the night is all.”

            “But he has seen your day,” his brother retorted, causing the younger to close his mouth. Eunhyuk sighed out heavily, expression one of exasperation. “Kyuhyun, there is no reason to fear the night once you’ve seen how beautiful it is. As the one who raises the sun, you should be open-minded and free to what the night has to offer.”

            Kyuhyun shook his head furiously. “The night is scary, brother. It’s nothing but complete darkness with nothing but a white ball in the sky.”

            The older man raised an eyebrow. “Hyun, your sun is a white ball in the sky,” he shot back. “Layered in colors of red and orange even though we all know that white is the hottest color of it all. That white ball in the sky is called the moon.”

            “I know what it’s called, but—”

            “Just trust me on this,” his brother interrupted, causing Kyuhyun to pout. “Now it’s time for you to lower the sun.”

            Glaring at Eunhyuk, the younger could only do as he was bid, knowing his time with the sun was up. He took a deep breath, calling upon his magic before he began to lower the sun, immediately tensing up once he felt its familiar warmth start to fade. Another reason for his dislike of the night was the chill it brought, the lack of warmth evident in its nightly breeze. Though he was no fan of strong heat, he preferred it over the cold darkness any time.

            Now, it appeared, was not one of those times.

            Hearing excited shouts and calls, Kyuhyun curiously turned his head and watched as a man appeared through the crowd, a smile painted on his handsome face. He watched the man close his eyes, feeling the familiar magic of the moon spike up, and tensed as darkness began to creep over the horizon. However, the more it became darker, Kyuhyun began to see a bright, silvery glow start to spread. Curious and somewhat wary, he lifted his head and saw the bright orb in the sky – now what he can call the ‘moon’.

            “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he heard Eunhyuk ask.

            Pouting, Kyuhyun shook his head. “No, it’s—” He froze when other small dots of light appeared in the sky, spreading and stretching out until it covered the entire plane of darkness. Some shone brighter than the others, but Kyuhyun could see the way it illuminated the night sky.

            “What are those?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling somewhat idiotic for having to ask such a thing.

            Eunhyuk laughed, ruffling his hair. “Those, dear brother, are the stars. They keep the moon company in the night and help keep it lit whenever the moon has to fade.”

            “They’re beautiful.”

            “I’m glad you think so, Prince Kyuhyun.” At the new voice, the two brothers looked over to see the man from before walking over to them, a warm smile on his face. “It’s been many years since we’ve last met.”

            Kyuhyun bit his lip, trying his best to remember the man. They had been children when he had caused the first eclipse, years of separation aiding in forgetting the other prince’s appearance. He had been told of news and stories of the Moon prince, of how he had fallen ill during the eclipse and his magic weakening to the point his father had to take over his duties in raising the moon. In his mind, he always painted the Moon prince to be disfigured, ugly – not handsome.

            “Prince…Donghae?” he asked hesitantly.

            Donghae chuckled softly, his smile widening. “It has been a very long time, Sun prince.” Eyes sliding over to Eunhyuk, he gave a nod. “Prince Eunhyuk.”

            “Just call me Eunhyuk,” the older insisted, waving a hand dismissively. “We are here to enjoy the evening festivities. Do you mind?”

            Shaking his head, the Moon prince said, “Go right ahead. Enjoy what the night life has to offer. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.”

            “Thank you for your kindness,” Eunhyuk said, bowing his head at the Moon prince, prompting Kyuhyun to do the same.

            With another smile, Donghae excused himself as he walked away.

            “He’s very…kind,” Kyuhyun commented, earning a chuckle from his older brother.

            Eunhyuk gave him a smile. “Did you always think otherwise? Prince Donghae is not a monster as many would think that he is. Those that do always assume he is such a monster because he basks within the chill of the night rather than the warmth of the day. A common misconception that has painted him in an ill way.”

            Feeling his cheeks blush at the subtle hint, Kyuhyun merely elbowed him before his older brother proceeded to show him the nightly views of the festival.

\---

            The festival at night was a stark contrast to the festival during the day.

            Kyuhyun had seen more games and food offered, the faint lanterns casting an amber-like glow among the streets. More shows were shown, effects even more prominent within the night than in the day. It seemed to have gotten even busier as people kept arriving, all of them excited as to what they should do.

            In the quieter part, Kyuhyun found himself standing on a bridge, overlooking the ongoing festivities. He had always assumed that people would fear the night life as he did, but he was wrong. While the day brought about more people and activity, the night brought out a different side – one where they can simply enjoy being who they are without having to mask themselves.

            “Is something the matter?”

            At the familiar voice, Kyuhyun turned his head to see Donghae walking over to him, the Moon prince giving him a small smile.

            Looking away as a pang of guilt hit him, the younger shook his head. “No. I’m simply in awe as to how the people can enjoy the night so much like the day.”

            “The night offers a protection to them, that’s why,” the older prince hummed out as he stood beside Kyuhyun. “The day is bright, its shadow long and wide. The people feel safe, but the night is different. Its shadows cover them, protect them, and allow them to be free from worries.”

            “You must think of me foolish for being afraid of your night.”

            Donghae chuckled, shaking his head. “It is only reasonable, young prince. There are many who fear the darkness. It does not bother me.”

          “Still…” Kyuhyun bit his lip. “Your night is beautiful, I must admit. So I sincerely apologize for my ignorance.”

            Chuckling once more, Donghae shook his head. “If you truly wish to apologize, then perhaps you would like to join me.”

            “Join you?”

            With a nod, the Moon prince gestured for Kyuhyun to follow him, which the younger did so in a confused manner. The two walked under the trees, the moonlight poking through the foliage in an attempt to guide them with their light. As darkness grew, Kyuhyun clutched the fabric of Donghae’s shirt, surprising the older prince.

            “Scared?”

            “The darkness is still scary,” the Sun prince confessed.

            Humming, Donghae stopped, gently prying Kyuhyun’s hand away from his shirt and then held it, lacing their fingers together. He smiled at the faint blush painting Kyuhyun’s cheeks before resuming leading him along the path.

            Kyuhyun clung to Donghae’s hand, trying to ignore the warm feeling fluttering in his chest at the connection. He had never held hands with anyone else other than his own family, and his friends. Holding hands with the Moon prince, it felt different from the others as he never experienced the fluttering feeling before. It felt weird, but Kyuhyun liked it.

            “Here we are,” Donghae declared, finally stopping.

            Curious, the Sun prince peered over his shoulder, being greeted by the sight of a huge lake. “W-What is this?”

            “A lake,” Donghae told him jokingly. “But that’s not what I wanted you to see.”

            “Then…what?”

            The Moon prince gave him a smile before he gestured to the waters, and Kyuhyun landed his gaze on the surface.

            To his amazement, he saw the reflection of the moon in the waters, shining even more brilliantly than even up in the sky. He could also see the stars, glowing brilliantly beside its friend. Kyuhyun felt himself move forward, reaching out to the reflection before stopping as he watched it shimmer.

            “This is…”

            Donghae smiled. “On nights of the full moon, it is a custom to try to see its reflection in water because it makes it appear as if you could reach out and touch it. It’s a beautiful sight to see as the night sky is painted on the waters.”

            “It’s beautiful,” Kyuhyun breathed out in awe. “So beautiful.”

            “Thank you.”

            Looking back at the other prince, Kyuhyun blushed slightly. “I…I do not have any other words to say.”

            “Then spend the evening with me,” Donghae coaxed.

            With a shy smile, Kyuhyun could only nod.

\---

            Time spent with Donghae had gone better than Kyuhyun thought. The Moon prince was nothing but patient and accommodating towards him, answering his questions with such utter calmness that it made Kyuhyun feel childish at times. Though he knew Donghae was doing anything but patronize him, he still felt as if he should have known more about the evening more. A pang of guilt would occasionally make him feel flustered, often leading to Donghae questioning if he was okay.

            Despite saying ‘yes’ every time, Kyuhyun could still feel the warm fluttering in his stomach whenever Donghae held his hand or even when he stood close to the older, an unexpected warmth emanating from the Moon prince making him feel tingly inside. It was a new sensation he had never experienced before, making him slightly unsure as to what it could be.

            It was only when he had managed to sneak away from Donghae in order to reunite with his brother at one of the food booths.

            “Fluttery, warm feeling?” Eunhyuk repeated, earning a furious nod. “Dear brother, I think you’ve just found yourself adopting a crush.”

            “A crush?”

            The older laughed. “A special liking towards someone,” he specified. “I never expected you to end up falling for the Moon prince.”

            Kyuhyun flushed slightly. “I did not fall for the Moon prince.”

            “Whatever you say, Kyuhyun.”

            “I—” Cutting himself off upon hearing cheering, Kyuhyun turned his head to see what the commotion was about. At seeing Donghae cast a silver light into the sky, he was stunned to see the stars in the sky start connect to one another, forming patterns in the dark background. The sight of it was stunning as Kyuhyun continued to watch patterns continue to form – a mural of beautiful pictures that stretched on for ages.

            As people were in awe of its beauty, Kyuhyun’s eyes shifted over to Donghae, who was gazing up at the sky with adoration in his eyes. The sight of it made his heart clench and he briefly wondered if it was even possible to be jealous of the night.

            And the thought made him pause as surprise took over him.

            Did he just say he was jealous?

\---

            “How are you enjoying the evening?”

            Kyuhyun nearly jerked upon feeling fingers brush against the back of his hand, turning around to see Donghae behind him. He felt his cheeks heat up, looking away from him in order to look back at the river beneath the bridge.

            “It’s…not as scary as I thought,” the Sun prince admitted softly. “The more I see the night, the more I become amazed by it.”

            Chuckling, Donghae stood beside him. “It’s the same as the day.”

            “What do you mean?”

           “The day is beautiful,” the older prince told him. “Within your light, you can see the world flourish and prosper, the endless beauty it brings. It’s the same with the sun. It shines so brilliantly, people who try to look at it will become blinded by its beauty.”

            The more Donghae spoke, the darker Kyuhyun’s cheeks had become. It wasn’t the first time he heard such a thing, but it was the first time the words were ever spoken in such a genuine manner. Many suitors came and told him the same thing, hoping to win his affections, but Kyuhyun was too scared and too uncertain of himself. Not once did he feel a warmth bloom in his chest at such words than when it came from the Moon prince.

            “You truly have a way with words, don’t you?” Kyuhyun managed to ask, earning a chuckle.

            The Moon prince smiled at him widely. “I merely speak the truth, dear light.”

            At the nickname, Kyuhyun lowered his head, trying his best to hide his darkening cheeks. The term of endearment was new as no one ever called him that before. It made him smile.

            “Come. There’s just one more thing you need to see before the festivities end and you can finally retire for the night,” Donghae said, causing Kyuhyun to look back at him.

            Kyuhyun shot him a curious look. “What do you mean?”

            The older prince simply smiled before gesturing before them, prompting the Sun prince to follow his lead.

            His eyes widened as soon as he saw floating lanterns slowly rise, small flickers of amber giving it an unreal glow. Awed by the sight, he was only jolted out of it when he felt a slight jostle, looking over to see Donghae holding out a lantern towards him.

            Donghae gave him a smile. “Shall we?”

            Giving a nod, Kyuhyun gently placed his hands on the lantern as Donghae lit it with his magic, their lantern giving off a silvery-golden glow that took Kyuhyun’s breath away. At the older prince’s signal, they both gently lifted the lantern up into the sky, watching as it was swept in the breeze and began to float away from them.

            “Amazing,” Kyuhyun breathed out.

            “It is.”

            Lowering his gaze, the Sun prince nearly flushed at realizing Donghae’s eyes were fixed on him.

            The Moon prince smiled. “Before I bid you adieu, may it be too forward of me to ask of one last favor?”

            “W-What is it?” Kyuhyun wondered, feeling his heartbeat start to race.

            Donghae stepped closer and Kyuhyun’s eyelids fluttered close when the older prince gently cupped his cheek. The younger prince remained still, unsure of what Donghae would do before nearly jumping when he felt hot breath hit his face. But instead of feeling afraid, all Kyuhyun could feel was an excited flutter.

            When he felt lips pressed against his, a jolt shot down his spine. His hands clutched onto the fabric of Donghae’s shirt, feeling him keeping the kiss gentle and soft – an act Kyuhyun was forever grateful for.

            As Donghae pulled away, Kyuhyun held himself from chasing after him, his face flushed.

            “Thank you.”

            Shaking his head, the Sun prince tightened his grip on Donghae’s shirt, surprising the older man. At seeing his curious look, Kyuhyun swallowed. “C-Can…J-Just one more kiss?’

            Though surprised, Donghae could only smile and nod. Kyuhyun felt him wrap his arms around his waist, tugging him close. The sensation of his arms around him made Kyuhyun feel safe, and Donghae’s warmth made Kyuhyun want to cling onto him.

            “I take that the darkness doesn’t scare you anymore?” Donghae whispered.

            Kyuhyun bit his lip, staring at where his hands were still clutching Donghae’s shirt before he finally looked up. “No…not at as long as you’re with me.”

            With a smile, the Moon prince leaned down and Kyuhyun met him halfway, their lips once again engaging in a kiss.


End file.
